Vengeful Lizard
by Viralpsycho00
Summary: Sometime after the GMG, Natsu gets arrested and abandoned by Fairy Tail but he is freed by an odd acquaintance of his who knows his situation a little too well. Natsu then goes on a journey to improve himself and somehow make Fairy Tail regret the day they abandoned him. Natsu X Harem. Slight Crossover in later chapters with several elements from other franchises. Numerous OCs. AU.
1. Out of the Fairies and into the Dragons

**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own my OCs and my ideas. Reviews, suggestions and critiques are welcome but flames are to be extinguished. Try to identify the references if you can.**

* * *

C1. Out of the Fairies and into the Dragons

At Fairy Tail….

It was a usual day at Fairy Tail, mages taking requests, Cana drinking alcohol, Erza eating her favorite cake, and Natsu and Gray fighting each other as usual, but at the same place in a far later time Makarov called Natsu to the guild office.

"Natsu, the reason I called you here, today is because of this" Makarov says showing Natsu a sheet of a report titled "The Salamander attacks innocents and kill several Fiore Officials"

"WHAT?! I was doing a solo request at the time and I was nowhere near there!" Natsu exclaimed, defending himself because of a genocide he never committed

At the same time Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Happy entered the chamber, Natsu looks at them hoping that his team will try to defend him only to see stern faces and Happy's look of anguish "We were there, Lizard-breath. We saw what you did to those people "Gray said seriously

"How could you?! Why would you do such a thing, Natsu?!" Lucy exclaims remembering what has transpired

"Are you sure you're not mistaking me for someone else!?"Natsu shouted loudly only for Erza to say "We saw him use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and you're the only one that can use it, Natsu"

"With many witnesses at the scene of the crime, we must conclude that it is really Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail" the Fiore Army Commander said entering the room

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Natsu but it is because of the Fiore Law you have to be imprisoned in Camelian Heights Prison and receive trial for the crimes you committed" Makarov said sadly

Natsu wanting to find proof about his own innocence tried to escape through the door only to be blocked by Gray, Natsu tackled Gray, sending them both rolling around the floors brawling until they eventually rolled down the hall until they reached the Main Guild Hall, stopping all activity and making everyone look at the two brawling until Fiore Army soldiers drag them both apart and grab Natsu's arms and bind him with Anti Magic cuffs

"This is evidence that Natsu Dragneel is guilty of killing many innocents and several Fiore Officials and also damaging the area while also robbing the area" The commander gave copies of the report to the members of Fairy Tail in the hall creating disbelieving looks [Gildarts, Gajeel, Mirajane , Wendy, Lisanna…..],looks off fear, hatred, betrayal, sadness, among others in the guild

Natsu looks at his guild mates hoping to see those that see him as an innocent person only to see none[not even Wendy, Happy or Lisanna] he hears voices in his head "They have deceived you, all this time" "Betrayers!" "Traitors!" "You must take your revenge for their lack of faith and trust" "They don't deserve your friendship!" "Place their heads on pikes!" "They do not deserve your loyalty!" "REVENGE! REVENGE! REVENGE! RETRIBUTION!" Natsu tries to block off the voices but he failed, only to get affected and feel deeply betrayed by his guild

"Natsu Dragneel, you may bring an object of your belonging with you to honor you in the Battle after the Grand Magic Games" the soldiers then dragged him towards his room with him giving directions, "It's over there, hidden behind that wall" Natsu says while the soldiers break the wall down with their weapons[crash!]

Behind the wall is a large egg which is black in color with red spots radiating an aura of warmth, "That egg is what I've chosen" Natsu states shocking/surprising all of his guild mates because they have absolutely no idea that Natsu has another egg other than an already hatched Happy "Before any of you ask, I got this egg as a reward from doing an annoyingly long task from a friend outside of this guild" his guild mates having no idea who his friend is come up with random guesses like Sting, Rogue, and others which is utterly incorrect

Happy feels jealous that Natsu has another egg while Lisanna feels something in her heart [sadness? Regret? Or maybe something else] the soldiers proceeded to drag him out and carry him out to the transportation that is going to the prison which is accompanied by several squads of soldiers with Mavis looking on solemnly

An eyeball on the ceiling blinks as it flapped it's now visible wings and flew away seeing the whole thing working nearly according to plan which absolutely no one notices not even the First, Natsu feels really betrayed and is egged on by something malevolent in his heart which makes him think of revenge and his tattoo fading into ashes before disappearing

Natsu looked at the front of his guild's building and felt his heart ache in betrayal and the distance between Fairy Tail and Natsu increased every second until it's nothing but a speck on the horizon

Sepulcho applauded to himself as he managed to get Natsu on the path of revenge and distanced him with his guild creating a rift, he can see easily his own success through the eyes of Ahrius who is directly spying on Fairy Tails like a pro, from his own bedroom in his pajamas with the words "Corruption is the way of life" during a sleepover with his own team cheering like a bunc of idiots except his loyal dog

As the transportation is transporting him, Natsu thinks of a name for his egg which takes a long time, a very very long time , and he doesn't notice what's going on outside until he hears the sounds of flapping [flap,flap,flap,flap] and the shouting of dozens of soldiers getting blasted away like leaves by Ahrius's Visual Sonic Pulse, the ceiling of the transport gets destroyed while Ahrius's talons have Natsu and his egg gripped really tightly, slowly flapping his wings as they both slowly reached the chosen atmosphere height

Ahrius then dropped a map with the imposter's base causing the soldiers to move towards it quickly reporting their superiors via mail/ magic letters of the impostor's true whereabouts, news of Natsu's imprisonment spread like wildfire to the all over Fiore and it's guilds that protect it

Natsu POV

I still hear the sounds of flapping and I felt the decrease in oxygen up in my current location "Hey, Ahrius! Thanks for the rescue and all but….. WHERE THE HELL AM I AND WHY AM I SO HIGH IN THE SKYYYY!?" I shouted really loudly giving Ahrius swirly eyes and temporary deafness

"YEEOOOOOWWW! SHUT UP DRAGNEEL! WE'RE PAST THE THERMOSPHERE AND I RESCUED YOU FROM BEING THROWN INTO PRISON AND ALSO CAN YOU NOT SHOUT AT ME WHEN I'M FLYING!" Ahrius shouted hurting my ear

"Ough!... Fine, now where are we going?" I spoke more quietly when Ahrius's ears get back to normal "To Arcane Draconia's Library so you can be smarter than your average village idiot" "HEY! I'm not that dumb!" "Oh, really?" Ahrius throws me down to the Mesosphere while still carrying the egg in his talons

"CURSE YOU, AHRIUSSS!"I shouted loudly not expecting him to do that and then I tried to use my magic 'Wait, a minute I'm still wearing the cuffs!' I bite my cuffs, my teeth biting harder and harder it crushed the cuffs "Fire Dragon's Burning Flotation" I boosted myself up higher until I reached high enough and grab onto Ahrius's talons

"You're smarter than I thought Dragneel, but you're not smart enough to accomplish your goal! You' focus on your emotions too much and you always rely on violence and brute force to get things done while not using tactics and strategy to it's full effect, and not think before you act or talk which is your flaw!" Hearing his words, I just stopped talking and started to take it in

As I notice we're getting lower and lower, I saw the flag of Arcane Draconia blowing in the breeze and the lush green fields and wild dragons living all over the region in peace and harmony with small dragons eating fruits and growing bigger in a short amount of time

"Since we're close to our destination I'll let you explore on your own now! If you want to find me I'll be flying somewhere!" Ahrius yelled throwing me down again 'I don't like that jerk of a flyer!" I thought while free falling downwards [CRASH!] and then I closed my eyes as I fell face first to someone's chest and created a miniature crater from the impact

I opened my eyes and saw Sturma's team looking at me from up close and then I saw Amanta right beneath me then I helped her up "How are you not hurt?" "I'm an Adamantium Dragon Knight, it's only natural for my skin to be durable"

"N-Natsu?! How'd you get here?" Tsuisa asked [I explained what happened and the somewhat made up reason I'm here] "While you're here, let's show you some of the locations here" Ifrisia said, smiling and winking at me, making me feel oddly warm

They introduced me to the Hatchery, the Breeding Grounds, the Arena, the Draconic Smithy, some of the Barracks, several Stables and many other facilities even their large guild building with their guild symbol which is a large grimoire with two dragon heads on each of the pages, Ifrisia and her team led me to the great library of Arcanum Draconum which looks like an oversized vault with draconic decorations all over it

"Books, books, books, books is all that the eye can see" I said, seeing the vast amount of books here 'It's amazing, huh. The place is filled with many books, it's my favorite place in the region" Aerogia says while happily dancing around the library nearly stepping on wind, sky, cloud draggies borrowing books

'Ugh, the library' I yawned as the library was never my most favorite place to be at any time 'I rather be at the arena or the training grounds" Aerogia's eyes twitched as she saw me yawn, and she huffed and says "It's your own fault that you think libraries are boring"

No one's POV

Alaginis Ivus Clous and Nuyudus looked at the piece of paper from some person [mission] and they waited till the dracovian librarians and the last of the visitors went out and then, they used their own attacks to force the doors of the library to close with a slam, the doors knocked out Cauliflower, Lettuce Cabbage, Potato and Corn who are trying to exit the place giving them large lumps and X eyes. Except the fact that over a dozen guild members are trapped inside because of Nuyudus's team barricading the doors with fallen logs

Natsu POV

After I heard the doors closing, I banged on the door while shouting "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" "No way! You and the others are locked in there and with that I order you to read every single book in this library!" A voice shouted "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ORDERING ME AROUND LIKE THAT?!" I countered

"You might as well do it, Natsu. We can't do anything else in here other than watching you read the books" Tsuisa says, annoyed that her brother locked the door down for some reason

"WHY SHOULD I?! I'LL PROBABLY BE AN OLD MAN BY THE TIME I'M FINISHED READING HALF OF IT!" I spat out while pissed off

"That won't happen Natsu, because if the doors are closed the time flow around the library changes" Sturma says, knowing the library very well

"I have no idea what are you talking about" I said having absolutely no idea about this places which is annoying Sturma a bit

No one's POV

The whole place turns into a classroom full of books with me and the others wearing student uniforms while Sturma and Amanta wore teacher clothes and Dramoira wears the Class President uniform of some random school. "Let me explain, when the doors are open the flow of time is normal in the vicinity of the library and when the doors are closed the time flows differently" Amanta says while using an illustration to explain

Natsu stood up getting the attention of Sturma and the others "Do I have to listen to your explanation?" he says hurting Amanta's feelings who then feels sad "Sit down, and pay attention, Student Dragneel!" Sturma says angrily making a thunder whip appear at her finger tips and her features look more draconic "Yes, maam! Natsu says meekly immediately sitting down not wanting to feel the whip striking his skin

"Since Dragneel here, hurts Amanta-chan's feelings, I'm going to use him as a tool in the explanation. Normally 1 hour outside of the library is 1 hour inside the library but when the doors close it changes randomly, for example 12 hours inside is like 12 minutes outside or 5 years inside is 3 hours outside. Age and body growth won't be affected by this time change" Sturma says continuing the explanation

"In this case I think it'll be a few minutes outside and several months inside, and you will definitely not be an old man when you're done or even being dust in a jar" Sturma says not 100 percent sure about the time calculation

The classroom turns back into a hugely massive library full with books, Natsu sighs resigned to his fate and starts reading the books while the girls watch him read making sure he is reading not dozing off by punching, smacking or pinching him if he doesn't do it seriously

Sturma went near Natsu and says "Apologize to Amanta, Natsu" "Fine" Natsu said before he closed the book he is reading and he went off, looking for Amanta in the library so he can apologize to her

"I'm sorry for doing what I did when you were explaining to us, can you please forgive me, Amanta?" He says as sincerely and nicely as he could "I forgive you, Natsu. Sturma told you to apologize to me right?" "Heh, yeah. She is kinda scary when she's angry" Natsu says somewhat afraid making Amanta giggle

"Sure she's scary when she's angry but she's a nice person deep within that cares about her guild mates and friends "

"Really? She doesn't seem to be like that though" He said "Just try to get to know her better, who knows maybe in the future you could earn her love " 'maybe even mine' Amanta says and thought, blushing a bit making Natsu snort "like that will ever happen" "You should go back to read the books I'll accompany you" "alright"

Natsu found a spell book with the spell Lava Duplication near the book he reads before "creates duplications made out of lava that look like the original and is able to transfer knowledge gained and fight alongside the original…. This may be useful" Natsu read the words out loud "But you need Lava Make for this" Amanta says "Who said, I'm unable. [uses Lava Make: Lava Spear]" surprising Amanta and the others "Y-you can also use Lava Make?!" Tsuisa and Ifrisia exclaimed shocked that Natsu can use a rare type of magic other than his Dragon Slayer Magic "Yeah, some people taught it to me and I never showed it to my old guild full of traitors", 'You're full of surprises, Natsu Dragneel' Dramouria thought from a distance while reading a book about armors with her brother

Natsu groans in boredom as he finished reading the 25th hundred book and has thought of an idea, Natsu sneaks away from Sturma's watch and whispers in Ifrisia's ear "Psssttttt….. I have an idea to pass some time but we need to deal with Sturma first" "I support you Natsu-kun but how will we take her out plus I don't want to hurt her too badly" "Here's the plan[whispers in Ifrisia's ear]" Ifrisia looks at Sturma's location behind a bookshelf while Natsu sneaks behind Sturma holding a grimoire and quickly bashes Sturma on the head with it knocking her out "Urgh!" [CRASH!]

Ifrisia throws a book at Natsu's head hitting him "Ow! Not fair, Ifrisia You have First Strike!" "All's fair in love and war!" Ifrisia yells throwing books at Natsu which hit's Tsuisa and Aerogia instead "Agh! You're going to pay for that Isia-chan!" They both shouted throwing multiple books at her

The girls laughed and giggled as they use books to fight each other in the library, the draggies got up groggily with Corn saying "Where am I?" five heavy books fall from a bookshelf fall on the draggies knocking them out again "I see books… Agh!" Cauliflower mumbles before fainting, a novel was sent flying into Amanta's face which she punched till it was sent flying back into Natsu's face making it red "You'll pay for that!" "You've got to hit me first Natsu! [giggles]" Amanta says running around throwing the books at Aerogia and Tsuisa

"Whoa!" Dramoure exclaims when he sees a spell book flying in front of his face while he is on a ladder which goes back squashing him into a large bookshelf sending the books tumbling above him therefore burying him in it, Dramoira uses her Rathian Armor to block the incoming books and she rushed and grabbed a book and attacked Ifrisia with it dealing some damage

Tsuisa and Aerogia chases Natsu while throwing books at him which he avoids, Natsu slams into Griuo and he quickly gets up and run leaving Griuo to get stepped on by the two, Griuo gets up pissed "Take this! Ancient Art: Changeling! Hah! How are you going to fight now?!" Griuo says snidely before walking off into the library, Tsuisa and Aerogia crashes into Natsu Ifrisia and Amanta in surprise as they changed bodies [Aerogia with Tsuisa, Ifrisia with Dramouria , Amanta with Natsu]

"Can you keep it down out there, We're trying to read!" Kascha Terasoak the Waterfall Dragon Slayer [AD] says with Ascha Silvenfrew the Silver Dragon Slayer[ AD], "zzzzzz….zzzzzzz" Fosch Carborss the Fat Dragon Slayer and Hustred Rustenlute the Rust Dragon Slayer [ both AD] sleeps on a bookshelf without a care in the world with books covering their face, "Whoever is making that noise is dead meat!"Fasluica Evessruin the Fallen Dragon Slayer yells while trudging down the hallway holding a book made out of dragon scales

"Oh, just shut up sister!" Frevuss Evessruin the Fallen Dragon Knight shouts just as loudly reading his books of porn, gore, and violence beside Jattus Srosyit the Chrome Dragon Slayer ignoring it all, then Kascha, Ascha, Fasluica moves towards the ruckus "Oh, it's just you girls" Kascha says to the girls "but who's the cute pinkie there?" Ascha asks "Cutie?! I'll show you! [This body's front side is kinda heavy]" Natsu yells in Amanta's body getting weighed forward by her large breasts which makes him fall down 'how does she move with these things?' he thinks trying to get up

"Huh, Amanta? Why do you sound like a male?" Kascha asks to her friend "It's because I'm a male!" "… Griuo body swapped pinkie and you girls didn't he?" Ascha says "Yes, he did " Aerogia says in Tsuisa's body, "If Griuo is the one who caused this ruckus he's going down!" Fasluica says serious about beating Griuo to the ground "Is she serious?" Kascha says to Ifrisia "Yeah, but she has no idea how strong he is" "I pity her, I really do" Dramoira says adding her two cents

"I don't have time for you, old hag!" Griuo says to an angry Fasluica "Don't you dare underestimate me! Fallen Dragon's Fell Ripper!" "[sigh] Mirror: Age Growth!" Fasluicca was then shrunken down to her 13 year old form and is promptly kicked in the stomach with an Ancient Punt sending her flying right into Natsu's chest making Natsu's shirt fall off alongside Amanta's bra "QUICK! COVER MY BREASTS NATSU!" Amanta shouts in his body telling him to do it which he did using books

"Damn, so Amanta's breasts are really that big" Fasluicca mumbles jealous that her assets shrunk when Amanta's top fall off so she can't compare the things, Sturma puts a jacket on Amanta's topless body and orders them to force Griuo to return things back to normal, they cornered him near the library fountain drunk "hicc….. ya wante me to cancelllll les spell hicc…. zow sose tings ta es anss ikl zo it" he drunkenly says to Natsu who grumbles bad words before flashing Amanta's things for him for a moment making Amanta blush angrily "I will only allow you to do that if it means that we can go back to normal!" Griuo makes things back to normal with a snap of his fingers, then he passes out in the fountain and Amanta puts on her own top

"Now, clean up the library and receive punishment for your actions, and Natsu. This is for knocking me out with a book" Sturma ignites her thunder whip and wrapped Natsu in it and then electrocuted him with several hundred "Bzzzzztttt! GWAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" after that he fell to the ground and twitched "and as for you three, take off your pants, skirts and panties and come over here" they did as instructed [SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!] The three of them endured the pain at their butt as Sturma spanked them over and over again like a mother to her children when they do something bad

"Does Sturma- sama have to spank us until our butts are red?" Aerogia says

"We deserved it for messing up the place Aero- chan" Tsuisa answers rubbing her sore butt

"It still hurts somewhat though" Ifrisia says putting on her underwear, the girls put on their clothes and started to clean up the library

Amanta and Dramouria have to clean the books earlier than the others and they did it without complaining

Natsu groans and move his limbs after the paralysis wears off 'That whip hurts more than Erza's punches, I better not provoke her' he thought then he goes off to help clean the place and continue reading the books like a whipped dog


	2. Getting Used To It

**Disclaimer. I don't own Fairy Tail nor some of the other stuff that's referenced in the story, try to identify them if you want.** **Reviews, suggestions and critiques are welcome but flames are to be extinguished.**

 **If anyone is wondering about the OC's details, It will pretty much be in the OC Character Sheet that will get filled up with OC details, eventually. If anyone complains about too many OCs just don't, at least have a good reason if you complain because it's my style so deal with it.**

* * *

C.2 Getting used to it.

Several in days later Natsu closed the last book which he finished reading with the help of several hundred Lava duplicates before falling unconscious because of what he learned and the fact that fear and pure will kept him awake until he finished, getting the other mage's concern

Several hours later "Ough… Knowledge… pouring into my head…" Natsu's head gets filled with massive amounts of knowledge which gets stored in his brain to be used at the future for whatever use "Strategy, Espionage, History, Lore, Magic, Language, Social, and so on" mumbled before blacking out again "Well, he is still alive. I guess" Dramoure muttered as he lightly kicked Natsu's sides before walking away

Another 3 hours later. Natsu's eyes suddenly shot open and he quickly got on all fours, shocking Sturma's team and several other onlookers before he quickly ran away muttering gibberish like a madman "HOLY SHIT!" Fasluica, Ascha, Kascha, Fosch, Frevuss, Dramoure, and Dramoira shouted loudly in unison

"Quick! Follow that savage!" Tsuisa shouted as she and the majority of the library's current inhabitants started to give chase to the lunatic that fled the vicinity

"Wuld Nah Kest!" Natsu shouted, as he abruptly reversed his direction as he reached a dead end "Look out!" Sturma yelled as all of his pursuers smashed into the book cases and each other while Natsu appeared over a hundred feet away

Dramoire appeared at the other side of the hallway, ready in his Rathalos armor while charging at Natsu with his blade unsheathed and Hustred charging behind him "Fus Ro Dah!"Dramoire and Hustred then got sent flying backwards into dozens of draggies like ragdolls causing a chain reaction before books collapsed on them

"Chrome Dragon's Chromium Aerial Shards!" Jattus then fired barrages of shards with a smirk, piercing Natsu's body and making him bleed. Natsu hissed angrily "Hin kah fen kos bonaar!" Natsu then conjured two red ethereal blades

At hearing Natsu's words, Jattus's smirk dropped and he countered his blade with a Chromium blade and delivered a kick to his gut, Jattus jumped back before stabbing Natsu's stomach with his blade and attempt to chop off his arm

Blood dripped from Natsu's mouth which he licked. Natsu then broke Jattus's blades with his dual blades which soon disappeared and then he mauled the hell out of Jattus who collapsed as Natsu used Flame Dragon's Savage Vortex giving him 3rd degree burns before fleeing elsewhere. Fasluica stared at the display from a distance with a smirk with a slight blush "Such savagery…."

His luck ran out as Natsu ran right in front of Frevuss, who started to radiate a deathly aura. Natsu growled as he rushed at him with wild abandon "Wall of Fell Draconic Impalement…" Frevuss muttered, creating a wall of grey spikes which utterly impaled Natsu before it turned into claws and ripped Natsu apart, just before the claws strike a vital organ. Griuo appeared out of nowhere like a specter.

"The Falce won't be pleased to know that their little project died at your hands, so unless you want to incur their wrath. I suggest you cease your assault at once"

"Understood"

Natsu suddenly got up and bit Griuo's hand like a wild dog "Feral beasts should know when to quit!" Griuo said as his hand radiated explosion magic and blew up Natsu with enough force to blow up a heavy war mech before stepping on the ground with his right foot creating a rune which is blue in color and froze Natsu's legs as Drammonsu unsheathed his Draconic Maces and knocked Natsu out as he struggled to free his legs.

As Sturma's team and the rest of the library's current inmates arrived, they saw Natsu crucified to a stone cross cursing up a storm. "LET ME DOWN FROM HERE, YOU BASTARDS!" "Oh, don't be so rebellious Natsu-kun" Fasluica whispered before she inserted her tongue into his lips, silencing him instantly.

Ifrisia, Aerogia and several others stared at the scene in rage. Aerogia then created a whirlwind which blew Fasluica backwards several feet. Storm Spears shattered Natsu's chains, making him fall down.

Before a fight can break out, the library doors opened enabling the creatures within to exit like the just conscious draggies, humans, dragonbloods and so on, Ifrisia drags Natsu towards the arena while Tsuisa wraps her arms around Natsu fondly as they move out while they and several others glared at Fasluica who giggles with a mischievous smile

As they walk into the arena Natsu looks at the surroundings which is a large expanse of multiple battle terrains, audience seats and many other things an arena should have

Natsu stares in awe as he saw a figure in the sky launching a hundred and fifty blades from each of his side at Hustred who is already in Dragon Force and excluding a gas that rusts and shatter all metallic objects in it's vicinity.

The figured reappeared behind Hustred and impaled his heart with a sword made of glass dispelling the gas, before over a dozen crystal blades pierced Hustred's now dead corpse "I win"

"H-he j-just killed him…" Natsu muttered in shock before seeing a necromancer and a blood mage with tattoos of Crypt Warder resurrect and rejuvenate Hustred "You see, because our guild is an active member in the Chaotic Hell Alliance. We get to have several member benefits like this for example. Allowing all members to participate in frequent death matches to improve their members more than any orthodox legal guild can train." Sturma explained calmly as Hustred got back up and knelt in front of the figure

"So, we get to give it our all, in duels with no reason to hold back because we both can get resurrected if we die?"

"Yes, but if our souls get destroyed or stolen. It's another story"

"So, who is the guy over there that murdered Hustred before?"

Before Sturma can answer, Tsuisa answered first "His name is Lord Judicael of the Bladed Sky, one of the Order of Darkening Blade's strongest members "

"Huh, and what is this order?"

"Ever since the Order of the Shimmering Blades ceased to exist because of a war they lost against the Order of the Darkening Blades. They became Earthland's most powerful Military Organization that specializes in melee combat and one of the founders of the Chaotic Hell Alliance"

"That means I have to tread carefully around him then"

Natsu then collapsed, as some of his knowledge is done being assimilated "Are you alright Natsu" Sturma asked as she helped him get back up.

"I'm fine" Natsu mumbled as he recovered before having a thought

"Fight me, I want to face you all in battle" Natsu says to Sturma's team "Bring it on!" Ifrisia says not even afraid of fighting who she likes

Natsu and Ifrisia went down to the arena for their fight "Prepare yourself Natsu-kun I'm not going to take it easy on you" "Good, I'm no longer an idiot like before so go all out if you have to" They both rushed to the other attacking with fists and flames

[Battlefield: Temple of Fire]

"Efreet's Flame Blades!" Ifrisia's arm turned into uneatable flames and she slashes Natsu with it while he evades her slashes while charging up for an attack, Natsu charges at her and uses Sacred Flames: Flare Blitz, she gets hit by his attack and was sent fly backwards into the ground "Ngh! Dragon Force!" Ifrisia uses a glowing crystal floating above the battlefield giving battlers the power to use Dragon Force if able

Natsu examined his surroundings 'The wall has cracks on it, there might be something behind it' Natsu stopped attacking her and immediately run towards the wall "Where's he going?" Ifrisia says quietly chasing after him managing to hit him with her blades until she's kicked back

'Fire Dragon's Iron Elbow!' Natsu used his attack to smash the wall to bits 'A hellfire cannon!' Natsu dashed towards the cannon and aimed it at Ifrisia "Oh no you won't! Efreet's Blazing Flame Rocket Knuckle!" "FIRE!" [BAM!] The cannon's hellfire broke her attack sending her flying into unconsciousness

Tsuisa serenely walked down to the morphing arena as Sturma carried Ifrisia out "My turn!"

[Battlefield: Beastmoon Tower]

Natsu slides on the hard cobblestone floor, avoiding her Lunar Dragon's Lunar Bombardments and quickly jumped to another part of the tower

Tsuisa bursts through a pillar in the hall and uses her spells, aiming randomly before looking around the area searching for Natsu

'That part of the tower seems vulnerable' he thinks before getting hit by Lunar Dragon's Lunar Roar! And then he crashes into the hard wall

"[cough] Now! Sun God's Ra!" the sun discs materialized and destroyed parts of the tower making it collapse on a cautious Tsuisa, knocking her out as Natsu cleared out most of the rubble

"Sun God Magic?!" The observers yelled out in shock as they witnessed the technique being used

Sturma brought her student back up while Aerogia gently floats down the battlefield

[Battlefield Windy Ravine]

Aerogia used "Wind Dragon's Spinning Air Cutter!" sending Natsu flying in the sky before attacking him in midair with aerial claws and kicks

Natsu threw flames at her before he get's blown down into the gorge which he burns down quickly, Aerogia uses "Wind Dragon's Aerial Knee!" Her knee hit his stomach and then she punched him with wind then sent him flying by kicking him with a whirlwind

'The clouds are moving….." thought Natsu as he landed on the ground "Sun God's Shining Rays!" Natsu then made the sun shine more brightly forcing Aerogia to close her eyes "Fire Dragon's Raging Flame Fist!" he knocked her unconscious with the attack and won

Sturma jumped down and the battlefield changed once more as the now conscious Ifrisia and Tsuisa dragged Aerogia away

[Battlefield Asekutt Wetlands]

They fought in the wetlands for a long time, matching each other's blows until Sturma exploited Natsu's opening and temporarily stunned with an electrocuted right hook

Sturma's features turned more draconic and then she appeared in front of Natsu more quickly and punched him with thousand volts of electricity flowing into him zapping him and sending him flying before wrapping him in her whip "Lightning Dragon's Shocking Embrace!"

"GWRAAAGGHHH! [The pain is excruciating! I can't take much more!]" Natsu yells feeling the electricity electrocuting him in full force

Natsu look at several metallic objects lodged in the muck that keeps getting zapped by the lightning in the sky 'This might just work….' Natsu used the instantly using Dragon Force with the glowing crystal's power "Fire Dragon's Fire Pulse!" the flames pushed back the whip, then he jumped down and ran towards the metallic objects

"Nyegh-nyegh-nyegh-nyegh! Not enough volts Misses Stormy Panties!?" Natsu yells insulting Sturma which makes Ifrisia giggle and say "Even if it's an insult it seems kinda funny!" with Aerogia saying "You have an odd sense of humor sometimes, Isia-chan"

Tick marks appear on Sturma's face as she says "Careful what you wish for, Flame Boy!" Sturma's horns grew bigger and a tail appeared behind Sturma and her feet turn into talons "Lightning Dragon's Million Volt Burst!" Sturma charges at Natsu eager to hurt him badly for his insult

'Now!" he dodged her at the last second making her hit the lightning rod which drains her of all her electricity making her groan in pain and discomfort "Ugh….. What's going on?" She says not knowing why she felt weak so suddenly

"Fire Dragon's Binding Flames!" Natsu's flames tied Sturma to the unique rods making her trapped and powerless, and then he unleashed his new attack to end it "Sacred Flames: Lava Phoenix!" A lava phoenix appears at Natsu's hands which flew towards at a helpless Sturma hurting her with it's sacred shining flames which makes her shout in pain and fall unconscious beside the rods

Natsu fall on his knees in exhaustion as he won the match utterly annihilating his magic supply of his boost to power up the attack, Natsu hears the sounds off wings flapping and he sees Ahrius flying towards him and the girls carrying their master/ teacher to the seats

Ahrius who is flying above the arena threw a bottle at Natsu who immediately drinks it as he quickly identified, Natsu's magic and energy gets refilled somewhat as he gulped down the contents of the bottle quickly

Abil and Nefrita arrived at the arena and sees Natsu, "It's nice to see you again Natsu-sama!" Abil says loudly before whispering in his ear "Let's fight each other until the other falls down and the wage is if I win, I get to be your master for a while and if you win I will take off my clothes and pleasure you in the arena"

"WHAT!? HOW IS THAT FAIR?!" Ifrisia yells extremely agitated and angry because of her words, "YEAH! BOTH AFTERMATHS WILL BENEFIT YOU WHILE ONLY ONE BENEFITS NATSU!" Tsuisa yells also angry at Abil, "Oh really? The Sisters of Lust from Harpy Wing taught me that it is not all bad serving someone else that was once your slave" Abil replied curtly

"B-but t-the aftermath if y-you lost….." Amanta mumbled out utterly mortified and bright red with Aerogia also blushing brightly, Abil smirks and added " If he so desires, he could strip me and Nefrita- chan to our birthday suits and make us both pleasure him together if he wins" making Jattus, Frevuss and Dramoire's jaws drop wide open '`How lucky' 'lucky bastard! They're both br and they're breasts are quite big 'At least the white haired one is but the green haired one is more sexier ' 'damn he's a lucky one, plus they're very powerful and are pretty too not to mention well endowed'

"You're quite the wage maker, Abil-chan!" Nefrita says suddenly, shocking everyone and then Natsu yelped as he felt someone palmed his object between his legs suddenly and quickly without him noticing until it's too late

Nefrita giggled and naughtily approached Natsu making him look at her with distrust and anxiousness with his burning bladed hands, Natsu recollected himself and accepted the wage not being the one that surrenders quickly against a powerful foe surprising the others

Abil charges at Natsu in a gust of wind making him block with a Flame Veil, Abil extinguished the flames with water and she flung boulders at him which he destroys, Natsu belched sending flames moving towards her which get's blown away

Natsu uses Lava Squirt which get's blocked by stone slabs and dust appears blocking his sight, 'Where is she?' Abil pounces on Natsu back, knocking him down with him feeling two large mounds behind him making him blush therefore winning the battle, Natsu grumbles as the roles swapped for a while which is his loss

"I'm your master now, Slave!" Abil says while smirking, Natsu groans and grumbles about his quick and effortless loss by Abil's hands as Ahrius frowned, seeing Natsu's quick loss after he stopped being a complete idiot


	3. The First out of Many

**I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own my OCs and ideas**

* * *

C3. The first out of many

Ahrius then flew down to the arena and landed in front of Natsu before his body changed. Black wings turned into hands, black talons turned into feet, and the large eyeball and mouth turned into a human head before his body structure resembles that of a human much to the shock of almost everyone in the arena

"HE'S A HUMAN?!"

"I THOUGHT HE'S AN INTELIGENT MONSTER?!"

"If the messenger of Falce is like this, who knows what the other battle hardened members are like…" a random mage blurted out in horror until another mage slapped him over and over

"Come on now! The Falce aren't that much of a threat, remember we have our dragons!"

'And we got Dracoliches and necromancy on our sides, dumbass" was the thought of the necromancer and blood mage who revived Hustred before

"A-ahrius y-you are a human? I thought you were an Ahriman?!" Natsu shouted in surprise as his jaw dropped and he slightly flinched as he saw an eyeball on both of his hands, and both of the palms of his hands blink

"Hardly, I may look like a human but I am an Ahriman first and foremost" Ahrius replied with his arms crossed with the frown still on his face

"And a damn freaky human as well!" Jattus shouted in the stands of the arena

While Nefrita, Abil, Griuo, Fasluica and Frevuss just look silently, already knowing who he is before he admitted his own identity

Ahrius's reaction was to point the palm of his hand towards his direction and his eye produced a beam of light which destroyed the stands and killed Jattus in 5 seconds after he spoke those words. Most of the onlookers took a large step back and stared at Jattus's lifeless corpse in horror as the eyeball that launched the beam blinked again causing everyone to unconsciously shiver at the sight. The necromancer and the blood mage snorted before resurrecting him from his untimely demise.

During the murder, Griuo dragged Natsu out of the arena with Fasluica and Frevuss making sure no one is following them or notices anything.

"Where are you dragging me?" Natsu asked with a confused expression as he doesn't have much time to react to the three moving him somewhere in such a hurry

"Shhhhhh…Just be quiet until we arrive, Natsu-kun or do you want me to stick my tongue into your mouth again to earn your silence"

"Uhhhh… No tha-!" Fasluica inserted her tongue into his mouth and caressed his physique as he tried to reply making him recoil and start to retaliate with his own

"I doubt it'll matter if he answered differently to my sister…"

"I don't care what she does to him, as long he doesn't give away our position. Hell, I'll let her do anything to him and vice versa. As long he cooperates with us and the Falce "

"Well, she looks like she is enjoying what she is doing now. I won't try to deny that my sister will probably go even further than this"

They eventually arrived at a very spacious room with a grave marker hidden beneath an underground cave where the sunlight is able to reach albeit in a limited circle shaped hole at the ceiling, Natsu then quickly noticed the inscription while Griuo quickly created a large rune to soundproof the room

"Here lies Losivae, the Explosion Dragon who got slain by his own student Vulver Tormentario the Explosive Dragon Slayer"

Natsu widened his eyebrows as he read the inscription before he smirked darkly "You brought me here to resurrect Losivae. Am I correct with this assumption? " Natsu said turning around to face Griuo

"It seems, all of the time you had in the library wasn't a waste after all" Griuo answered while Frevuss added his two cents "Using civilized words doesn't fit you at all Salamander, I think you should return to being an idiot"

Upon hearing that, Natsu glared at him and scoffed before looking at the grave marker once more

"Slen Tiid Vo!" As Natsu shouted, the ground shook violently before a skeletal claw emerged from the ground before another emerged before a large skeletal dragon fully emerged from the earth forcing Natsu and the others to move back several meters before the dragon roared loudly making parts of the room detonate with the force of multiple grenades before it spread it's large wings as it's flesh and scales started to materialize rapidly

"So this is Losivae's might…" Griuo muttered in awe as he noticed several sizable craters appear by a simple roar from a still recovering dragon

"That thing better not try to kill us …" Frevuss looked on suspiciously, as his fingertips twitched as if ready to cast a technique.

"Natsu's powers are incredible, I have to make him deal with my three pronged problems as well. If he really does have that ability" Fasluica muttered with a smirk and a slight blush.

As the dragon finished regenerating it's body, Natsu observed the creature with an accurate eye while keeping his distance, just in case it will turn hostile.

Bright yellow eyes sit high within the dragon's narrow, hard skull which gives it a vicious looking appearance. Several spikes decorate the creature's entire body with the smell of gunpowder and explosives soon fill the air. Several crystals jutting out of it's spine with a few located behind it's large curved ears. Its nose is small and has two short, slitted nostrils. Several rows of large teeth poke out from the side of its mouth breathing out Hydrogen. A lean neck runs down from its head and into a muscular orange body. The top is covered in curved scales and rows of spikes runs down its spine and several small holes releasing Hydrogen into the air. Its bottom is covered in thick skin and is colored lighter than the rest of its body. It's large limbs which holds it's body and allow the creature to stand intimidating and sturdy. Each limb has 5 digits, each of which end in extremely sharp claws that are able to pierce the most durable defenses. Giant wings grow starting from just below its shoulders and end just passed its shoulder blades. The wings are angular, the insides of the wing seem to be made of thin crystals and curved talons grow from each ending like giant scythes capable of grasping humans and hurl them across the land. Its long and curved tail which ends in a spear-like growth and is covered in the same curved scales as its body, a sharp yellow crystal, and small holes also dot the tail just below the scales.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!" the dragon roared out before noticing the four mages that are standing several meters from him especially the one with pink hair that stood observingly.

"YOU THERE, HUMAN. ARE YOU DOVAHKIIN?"

"No, I'm not. I'm the same as the one who killed you" Natsu calmly answered, knowing if he trembled, it will be a sign of weakness.

"SO YOU'RE A DRAGON SLAYER THEN. WHO TRAINED YOU?" Lisovae said, moving his head closer to Natsu until he can feel his breath

"Igneel trained me, Lisovae-san" Frevuss then snorted at the –san suffix while Griuo stood calmly while Fasluica silently watched on, curious about the events that could unfold

"HAH! THAT BASTARD IGNEEL TRAINED YOU?!"

"How do you know him?" Natsu asked, taking a step forward towards the dragon in front of him

"THAT BASTARD BLEW ME UP, ONE TOO MANY TIMES!"

"Like this? Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu suddenly inhales, gathering fire in his mouth, and before releasing a large exploding fireball which damages and immediately blew up Lisovae, the explosion strengthened by the hydrogen in the air

Lisovae quickly consumed the explosion before letting out a large belch "HEH! YOU'VE GOT GUTS BOY! BUT IF YOU THINK YOU'RE STRONG ENOUGH TO SLAY ME, THINK AGAIN!" Linovae roared before trying to bite Natsu before Natsu created Lava Hands to block his movements forcing Linovae to swing his tail making crystal shards scatter and hit the hands before detonating, destroying the hands before he flew up and gunpowder quickly came out of Lisovae's holes around his torso which grouped together before launching itself at Natsu

"I'm not trying to slay you, I'm just trying to resurrect you and have you as an ally I can call upon for aid" Natsu shouted out before the he ignited both of his hands and combined the flames and threw the fireball at the gunpowder, creating another explosion before clearing and a large rune appeared in front of Natsu, a large barrier solidified and repelled the incoming explosive lacrima shards which blew up on contact with the barrier, shattering it like glass

"Please stop attacking him, Lisovae-sama. I'd really hate to waste my effort against someone who I respected and you don't have any reason to harm a tailless fairy who lost his dragon parent years ago " Griuo answered in front of Natsu with Fasluica and Frevuss beside him using Fell Dragon's Baleful Cloak to defend themselves from even more exploding lacrima shards that pierced the barrier

"OH, IT'S YOU GRIUO" Lisovae answered in surprise as he finally realized who he was before landing on the ground once more while Natsu sulked at the jab

"Instead of wasting precious time fighting someone who got dumped by his closest friends and family, why don't you give him a lacrima shard since it's the least you can do for the person who resurrected you and enjoy your second chance at life that you just acquired" Griuo continued while Natsu moved to a random corner getting even more depressed as Fasluica poked him repeatedly and Frevuss laughing at him beside Griuo

"SMART AND INTELIGENT AS ALWAYS GRIUO, NO WONDER WHY VULVER ENJOYED SUPPORTING YOU IN YOUR ASCENSION TO S CLASS" Lisovae replied before swinging his tail at the ground making a glowing lacrima shard penetrate the ground before he flew up into the sky from the hole in the sealing and shouted "YOU'RE RIGHT GRIUO! ATTACKING A DUMPED SLAYER IS JUST A WASTE OF TIME!"

Upon the sight of Lisovae disappearing in the sky, Griuo plucked the lacrima shard from the ground and kicked Natsu's solar plexus making him open his mouth, he then took his chance to force the lacrima down Natsu's throat who immediately gagged as Frevuss and Fasluica joined in and continually shove the lacrima until it went all the way through "HRKKK!"

Natsu then gripped his throat as coughed up blood before Griuo punched his stomach with a rune infused fist, fusing the lacrima into Natsu's body making him scream as runes appear all over his body with a yellow glow. Natsu then got up and rushed at the three while screaming obscenities only for Frevuss and Fasluica to use Fell Dragon's Fell Bonds making shadowy hands grip each of his four limbs as Griuo's hands gripped Natsu's head before muttering "Ancient Art: Rune Breakera…" making the runes burn his flesh as Natsu hiss in pain as the runes exploded causing him more pain before he finally fell into the blissful realm of unconsciousness.

At the same time at the arena…

The commotion caused by the provoked murder finally died down as onlookers continued to mind their own business until the ground shook violently until it finally stopped just as quickly as it appeared.

'It has been done…" Ahrius thought while staring at the sky "This is the first among many…"

"What just happened?" Ifrisia said, confused while almost everyone is looking at all directions, looking for the source of the tremors.

"Now, where did my slave go? If he ran off seeking freedom, I'm going to punish him for trying to flee" Abil muttered while a wind whip materialized in her grasp and she lashed at the ground with a wicked look, sending debris flying at the other onlookers who flinched and try to avoid the debris with a couple of people failing and getting injured or temporarily blinded by dust.

"Now now Abil-chan, he probably wants to play hide and strip with me being the one who strips him" Nefrita then giggled perversely making Abil bash Nefrita on the head with her reinforced earth knuckles, sending her crashing into the ground making her moan in pain while holding her sore head while saying "Spoilsport" earning a kick to her ribs which she blocked with ease with her hands before getting up.

"With Elia Scarle-[cough] Moure not here, the duty to restrict your perversity falls onto me!" Abil shouted out before Nefrita growled rebelliously before inhaling oxygen before exhaling a green gas which spreads around the arena which Ahrius and Judicael easily avoids by staying out of its AOE and Ahrius used the moment to sprout his black batlike wings and fly away into the distance

"KYAAAA!"

"EEEEK!"

"Now that's what I like to see!"

"DON'T LOOK YOU PERVERTS!"

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!"

"FUCKING HELL!"

"They look better looking up close hehehehehehehehe…"

Cries of shock, horror, fear, outrage, and perverse glee ran rampant throughout the arena and it's surroundings with everyone's clothes lying in a pile all over the ground making people of both genders quickly cover their own private parts and make a mad dash to their clothes before a gust of wind blew all of it into the skies above the arena making even more screams of horror appear as they saw all of their clothing spread to the four corners of the land with many rushing towards them while the lucky few who managed to redress themselves by taking their clothing from the pile quickly, enjoyed the sight of nude organic matter running around like headless chickens while the occasional spell was cast to attack perverted looks.

"Well this is something you don't see everyday" Griuo said as he saw dozens of people chasing after their own clothes, mages attacking each other, and a handful of people who just stood around ignoring the events that just transpired

"I ain't complaining with the view" Frevuss mumbled with a grin, savoring the sight of the nude bodies of the opposite gender

"Well since everyone is practically naked around here, why don't I strip and screw you in the middle of the arena now" Fasluica said dirtily with Natsu instantly grabbing her hands and knocking her to the ground to prevent her from taking off her own clothes "My my I didn't think you're the dominant type Natsu-kun" Fasluica muttered as she quickly gave up on her endeavor

'This guild is not as sane as I had thought, especially with two Nether Pillar members and is that a Fairy Tail member? What is he doing around here, this ain't Fiore' Judicael thought with confusion as he saw Natsu keeping Fasluica down while grabbing her hands 'The Salamander here out of all people? Oh well it's none of my business'

Ahrius then flew back down in front of the trio and said "You will participate in a three round trial with the last one being in a duel against Lord Judicael. Or else!" He added while pointing both of the eyes on the palm of his hands at Natsu making him take a step back

"Alright-alright you don't have to kill, I have to test my newfound knowledge anyhow" Natsu answered while Judicael looked at Ahrius "I didn't agree to this" "It doesn't matter" Judicael then sighed, knowing that arguing with him is pointless since he doesn't really care what others think.


	4. Third Time is

**Disclaimer. I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own my OCs and ideas. Critiques and reviews are welcome but flames are to be extinguished.**

* * *

C4. Third Time is…

The crystal then suddenly glow ominously before the arena falls apart before rebuilding itself into an even larger stadium with seating on all sides with lacrima projectors but with a massive building at the center which looks like a warehouse, multiple balconies and storage chamber mixed into a large structure that looks like a temple from the outside.

"May the first trial begin!" Ahrius shouted loudly making Natsu sigh as he walked right into the structure while at least half a company of soldiers appeared out of a stadium hallway marching into the structure from the other side of the structure wearing full grey body armor with curved helmets with visors wielding firearms bearing the symbol of two pistols in a crossed position as if in a clash with a lion biting a blade in the center of it [Symbol of half of Minstrel's military called the Silver Lions which specializes in firearms and heavy machine usage in combat]

"Where the hell did they come from?!" Alaginis yelled in shock as the soldiers marched out of the hallway like ghosts while most of the onlookers stare slack jawed with the same expression of shock

"So, the Silver Lions are Dragneel's first opponents…" Griuo muttered before observing the soldiers while saying "At least half of them are greenhorns, while half a dozen of them are paratroopers, and the rest should be better than cannon fodder soldiers" Griuo summarized making several of the soldiers flinch at the accurate guess while five of them just stared at him in silence

"Can he really fight them with him being badly outnumbered?" Aerogia said with worry in her voice with Nuyudus replying "If he can't counter their firearms, he's pretty much a goner"

"My slave won't go down easily!" Abil shouted while brushing her long white hair with a hint of pride before dropping a large pile of jewels at a betting pool that just started up making Nefrita look at her 'Heh, acting all prideful and dominative while in this mental state. Very typical of her and when did the betting pool appear?' She thought in confusion before shrugging and then start staring at the projector which just activated, showing both sides preparing themselves at opposite ends of the building

The majority of the onlookers started betting against Natsu making Judicael sweatdrop 'Seriously, they rather side with another region's military rather than siding with a Dragon Slayer. They ain't thinking straight, that's for sure especially if the one person is the Salamander'

"You're all fools, he is going to kick their asses!" Fasluica said with confidence while Frevuss added in nearly a thousand jewels against the majority while he gives them the middle finger, earning jeers and boos from the majority of the bet makers and the silence of the rest of the crowd who don't have an idea of what is going on or know who to support in the first trial

Meanwhile inside the structure…

All of the Silver Lions split up into a large group which started to scour the structure slowly while over a dozen followed the platoons from a distance while Natsu just stood at a random hallway with a serious look in his face

"Laas Yah Nir…" Natsu whispered making all living beings in the vicinity glow red in his vision while smirking as he started to create battle plans while performing Lava Make: Lava Duplication to create a ton of duplicates of himself which immediately splits up and take cover using the warehouse objects and walls as cover while using lava to create their own firearms shocking the audience as they stared in disbelief at Natsu's actions before he used Lava Make: Dual Lava Pistols making two red pistols materialized in his grasp while climbing stairs he found near the entrance to look for a vantage point at the balcony while he and his duplicates start melting the floor and ceiling near their current location.

The group eventually found Natsu staring at the wall in a room before fanning out across the room and point their machine guns at him before firing a hail of bullets which pierced him then he dissolved into a red blob, making the soldiers stare in confusion at the blob of dissolved Salamander

Around fifteen duplicates got up from their cover and opened fire with their lava pistols, landing at least a dozen kills as the bullets melt the target regardless the location of bullet impact

"AMBUSH!" A soldier cried out a bullet went right through his throat making him collapse as the remaining soldiers took cover and counterattacked with their own weapons

As the smaller group went closer to try to flank the duplicates, Natsu and five duplicates of his quickly arose behind cover at another floor and started to shoot the group with wild vigor only for a lacrima grenade to fall beside the duplicates before detonating, destroying the duplicates with ease with the remaining paratroopers stage an aerial assault above the rooftops in unison with the small team, therefore surrounding Natsu

"Now, I've got all of you in my sights!" Natsu shouted before punching the ground while his arm glows red "Lava Make: Subterranean Lava Spikes!" he yelled out causing massive lava spikes to impale all of the paratroopers before melting them while the spikes skewered the majority of the smaller team while the remaining split up before emptying their entire ammo clip, shooting at Natsu who conjured two red ethereal blades to deflect most of the bullets with ease with a few grazing his shoulder and legs

Natsu growled as he rushed at the remaining soldiers who dropped multiple explosives which he avoided by jumping above them before severing the head of another soldier

At the other room, the soldiers managed to take out most of the duplicates by using grappling hooks to maneuver around the room, negating the use of cover while firing at the remaining duplicates with pistols

The duplicates suddenly collapsed with a thud making all of the soldiers stop firing and close in on the remaining duplicates with confusion

"DEATH FROM ABOVE!"

The soldiers quickly looked up, only to see a duplicate with explosives strapped to his chest like a suicide bomber laughing maniacally before hurling himself at the soldiers

The entire room then burst into flames as the resulting explosion killed all of the soldiers, incinerating everything in the room, leaving only charred corpses while the battle at the second floor balcony still rages on with even more of the structure breaking apart and turning into ruins

Natsu shouted in pain as a quickly pierced blue beam pierced his abdomen and he quickly kicked the attacker back before the figure back flipped into the flames and disappeared

Five figures soon emerged from the flames with two taking off their curved helmets revealing two human faces while the other three walked gained blue neon markings move all around their armor which changed into full Magitech body suits with a large gear with runic inscriptions around the gear with two of them having a female body shapeforward in silence before the five muttered "Battle Data Extraction Process Commencing"

"Battle Data?!" Natsu screamed out in shock as one of the figures appeared in front of him with two beam blade arms slashing down horizontally with high speed

Natsu quickly raised his own ethereal blades to guard against the beam blades but the second and third figures suddenly collapsed and twitched violently as their flesh started to break out of their armor uncontrollably as the remaining two figures backed away from them as the two transformed

The first figure's face rotted quickly with his eyes glowing red while his arms turned into elongated and emaciated-looking sharp biological blade-like protrusions of bone while possessing sturdy legs with bones of the feet fused and lengthened while the heel bone is extended almost parallel to the angle of the sole, forming a sharp peg that aids in balance of the figure's movement while his armor gets ripped by the flesh transformation until a red mechanical scarab that is implanted in his chest is exposed with his torso partially ripped apart leaving parts of his ribs exposed while he screams in pain before charging at Natsu with irregular speed and an inhuman growl

The second figure's face grew a horizontal line of bone from the back of his neck to the other side of his neck while his eyes turned bloodshot as his right arm's mass increased and four blade-like claws appear in place of his fingers while an eyeball opened in the middle of his chest before blinking and the rest of his body undergoes a similar growth with his muscles pulsing, it also exposes a red mechanical scarab implanted on his chest just above the large eye before he lets out a similar scream before also rushing at Natsu with a slower pace and an inhuman growl

With the audience…

"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!" Most of the spectators screamed out in horror and disgust as the two figures finished their transformation and moved unnaturally towards their target

"I like the eye a lot" Ahrius commented earning him disbelieving looks from the others while he gives the figure a thumbs up and a grin

"If these lesser members cause this type of reaction just wait till you see Divine Hazard's main combat teams!" Nefrita said while smirking making some of them collapse in shock at the revelation of the guild having such creatures in their ranks before giggling

"Natsu's dead meat, and we will be rich! Rich! Rich!" The remaining ecstatic spectators yelled out in greed filled happiness who aren't really fazed with the transformation

"My slave will not go down easily, so don't say anything yet!" Abil shouted as her hand glow bright brown before a massive earth pillar appeared from the ground and sent the ecstatic spectators flying into the air

"You have my gratitude, Scarmiglione" "Ever at your ssservice, my lady" The still grounded onlookers then quickly turned their heads seeing a small creature in yellow robes which turned slightly red when it reached the ground with a black face and yellow eyes and purple hands, a blonde slightly greenish haired woman with very long hair wearing just enough to cover her private parts since she's pretty much wearing a skimpy metal bikini with little cloth at the side which leaves little to the imagination who is sitting beside Abil and another figure wearing a black cloak with a bandana hiding the person's mouth with bright purple eyes while staring at the battle with interest before the spectators that flew, crash landed all over the arena, amazingly missing the structure at the center completely

"So what do you think of the alliance so far, Princess?" Abil said, ignoring the many groans and moans of pain that Scarmiglione had caused, moments before

"It's even better than I thought except for the whole demonic, fanatical worshipping of gods, slavery, smuggling, piracy, extortion, human experimentation, ritualistic stuff occurring in the alliance on a daily basis" the figure answered with a slightly sarcastic tone before continuing

"But it's far better than my father's belief and trust in the Heavenly Order Alliance, pfffftt! There might be order, but they seriously are not that accepting towards non humans or 'impure' races especially demons, most spirits, and undead except for a few exceptions"

"[Giggles] Yeah, since this alliance has so many races in it, even demons and 'monsters' Those that complain are silenced or disciplined until they become much more accepting" Abil said with a malicious voice making shivers go down the figure's spine

"Y-yeah, I guess" the figure squeaked out fearfully before looking at the other woman that is sitting besides Abil 'That explains a lot though, like the fact that this person has almost no modesty whatsoever'

Back to the trial…

Natsu briefly looked at the two in horror as he pushed his current attacker back before spitting out lava knives at them which gets solidified by the beam blades and shattered before the two creatures knocked away the first attacker with his lungs pierced by the figure's bladed limbs and his spine also pierced before the creature beheaded him

"HOLY SHIT!" Natsu screamed as he made a mad dash to the crumbling ruins of the second floor while creating two fireballs while making sure the savage beasts don't get anywhere near him before he jumped and clapped his hands together creating a large flame drill which he proceeded to hurl at the two monsters which ripped right through their torsos before exploding behind them before their torsos regenerated quickly and the already burning flesh gets peeled off

"WHAT?!" Natsu screamed out before he ran away yet again until he smashed into the two figures and fell on top of them, grabbing two large soft objects before squeezing them with curiosity

"So soft…" Natsu muttered before looking down, the two figures blushing while letting out moans making the females in the audience very angry

"Gah! That pervert!" "Does he have no shame?! Groping members of an allied faction?!" Were examples of the multiple cries of outrage that were heard while a few females don't even care about it and the laughter of the male members of the audience who believes that Natsu is going to receive a beating only to be dumbfounded when they heard one of them say something

"Molesting members of another guild? You sure are a bold person, Salamander. I like bold ones" One of the figures whispered with a flirty tone shocking the other figure who soon moaned again as Natsu pushed himself up and quickly fled the scene "SORRY!"

The two figures then quickly rolled out of the way of the approaching regenerative beasts before looking at each other before running at them as well with one of them angrily muttering "That damn pervert! My sister may enjoy it 'Even I did enjoy it though' but he won't get the same reaction from me!"

The large eyed creature roared before throwing the other creature into Natsu with it stabbing his back with it's claws making him shout in pain as it came out of his stomach before be used Lava Make: 180 Degrees Lava Arrow Volley which managed to melt the creature's flesh as a black shard which is burning scratched his neck and turned into ash before he burned his wounds until it closed with a pained grunt, Natsu then turned around to face the other creature, tired of running away like a coward and his anger rising because of the wound

"TIME FOR YOU TO DIE YOU BASTARD! LAVA MAKE: LAVA MAIDEN!" Natsu shouted as a lava spike impaled the creature before dragging it to a lava cabinet with a hinged front and spike-covered interior, sufficiently tall to enclose a large human being with it screaming as the cabinet closed before sinking into the ground while the creature managed to knock the top of the cabinet, sacrificing it's arm in the process into a surveillance lacrima which temporarily disables the lacrima projector before it dies in the lava

Natsu grabs his neck in pain before trying to burn the injury with his Fire Dragon Slayer magic with limited success and the wound start to produce pheromones rapidly instead of mental madness and suicidal thoughts

"There you are, you bastard! Time to s-suffer!" One of the figures said before blushing as the pheromones quickly made her horny while the other quickly collapse under the pheromones before both of the figures started to strip off their suits revealing long, beautiful, shiny sky blue hair and aqua blue eyes while the other had long, silky, jungle green hair and lime green eyes with both having hourglass and large breasted bodies with shaven and clean bottom regions

They then started to molest Natsu in unison making him succumb to lust as they robbed him of his clothes as their hands continued to wander across his body making him groan

The green haired girl pushed Natsu towards a wall while making his now erect branch impale her nether regions making a loud moan exit her mouth as the blue haired girl started to violate his mouth with her tongue with vigor while keeping his hands trapped against the wall before forcing him to suck on her hardened pink nubs with moans also coming out of her mouth

Back at with the audience…

The audience stared at the blank portion of the lacrima projector in silence and suspense until loud erotic female sounding moans were heard across the arena with the projector increasing it's volume making all activities effectively halt and all attention pulled towards the structure

'Wait a minute! There isn't any male moans at all! Those two must be raping him while keeping his mouth shut somehow!" the black hooded figure said in horror as the blonde woman smirked while Abil groaned

Ahrius, curious flew up into the sky before his eyes widened and he descended to the ground before saying "Yep, they're definitely raping him"

"Raped by two S rank members of Tech Gear. How the mighty Salamander has fallen" Fasluica shouted before bursting into laughter

"NO WAY! He's probably the one raping them right now!" Tsuisa shouted with anger in her voice

"Use your ears! Moon Hag, do you hear any male sounds?!" Ifrisia shouted before slapping Tsuisa in the face

"N-no…" Tsuisa said quietly, rubbing her cheek

"DAMNIT! HE'S PROBABLY ENJOYING HIMSELF RIGHT NOW WHILE WE HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS!" Alaginis and Ivus shouted in unison

"The scene of Natsu getting raped…" Nefrita muttered while a blush and a lecherous expression started to grow on her face as she also drooled as the sane members of the audience started to inch away from her while the males started to enjoy the loud moans with the females attacking them with ferocity in a matter of moments making them stop before continuing to enjoy it once more

"This is certainly an odd way to end a trial" Judicael commented while enjoying the moans like the mature person he is

Suddenly, the moans stopped and a hundred runes appeared in the ruined structure before Ahrius shouted out "May the second trial commence!"

* * *

 **My first Lime/Lemon or whatever it's called scene, I know it ain't that great because I'm not that great at those kind of things.**


	5. Not always a charm

**Disclaimer.I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own my OCs and Ideas. Critiques, suggestions and reviews are welcome but flames are to be extinguished.**

* * *

C5. Not always a Charm

Eventually pushed to physical exhaustion, the two figures passed out on the ground. Natsu feeling guilty, quickly covered their naked bodies with their suits before hiding them in the corner as he put on his own clothes while blushing

'I-I hope they don't kill me when they regain consciousness…Although I won't mind doing them both again in the future though' He thought with a blush and slight fear for a while until he saw a hundred runes appeared all over the ruins before Ahrius announced that the second trial has begun

Natsu quickly performed a Fire Dragon's Roar, only to find a barrier protecting the newly spawned soldiers and see that his opponents are all wearing full orange battlemage robes with a few wearing masks and a few of them being empty handed while the rest are wielding staffs, swords, rods or duel wielding the weapons led by a smirking orange haired man with an afro with purple eyes wearing full archmage garments which are elegant looking robes that improve the wearer's magical might while wielding a sword full of runes and a staff with a yellow lacrima attached to the edge of the staff standing at the remains of the ruined roof

"Behold the 26th company of the Cyan Magi led by the high and mighty Veel Osoge!" the smirking man proclaimed with pride and arrogance dripping from his words making Natsu glare at him

"As if a man wearing an orange as a hat can be high and mighty!" Natsu mocked with a smile earning him the rage of the person that he meant

"SUCH INSOLENCE! MEN, SHOW THIS INSOLENT DRAGON SLAYER THE POWER OF THE 26th COMPANY" Veel exclaimed with all of his followers cheering before hurling spells at Natsu with everything they got

Several seconds earlier at with the audience…

"That idiot!" Sturma yelled as she witnessed Natsu insult their leader with a cheeky smile

"Well, that's going to rile them up for sure!" Frevuss answered with a smirk as he already know that Veel's pride will get the best of him

"Hey, Drammonsu! I order you to send 3 of your Celestial Beasts to help my slave win this trial!" Abil shouted as a young man with fair skin, blue eyes, dark yellow hair with light yellow tints with the front of his hair look like the upper jaw of a dragon who is wearing a simple yellow shirt and yellow pants shakes his head

"You will send your Celestial Beasts!" Abil repeated as wings of wind, a long and sharp tail made out of water while both her finger tips turned into fiery and earthen claws when a hellish aura started to radiate from her body making him cower and grovel at her feet a few seconds later and the majority of the audience cower at their seats as they saw her cruel gaze

"Y-yes milady, p-please don't hurt me!" Drammonsu squeaked meekly as he threw a yellow key with blue edges with a wolf symbol, a black key with red edges with a panther symbol, and an oyellow key with blue stripes with a tiger symbol at the structure with him chanting three sentences immediately

"Lock of the oppressor, I unleash thee! Celestial Beast, Jinouga! Lock of the swift wyvern, I unleash thee! Celestial Beast, Nargacuga! Lock of the roaring wyvern, I unleash thee! Tigrex!" Making three beams of light strike the ground in unison near Natsu, making him take a step back in confusion revealing three celestial creatures

The first one is a quadrupedal creature with superficially lupine features and blue eyes. It has highly developed yellow and blue limbs, sharp fangs, claws and a powerful tail. Its forelegs are extremely powerful and can kill foes in one brutal blow.

The second one has black scales, bladed wings, black fur and nightmarish red eyes, giving it the look and style of a predatory black panther. Also, its tail erects large spikes which can be flung and linked up with its attacks for devastating hits. It's vertebrae and tail muscles are extremely flexible, making it's tail also prehensile.

While the third one has a large, quadrupedal wyvern characterized by its massive head and jaws, powerful limbs and striking yellow/blue striped colouration. The top of its head is tipped with a pair of horn-like ears, and its segmented tail ends with a spiny protrusion.

The mage army stared at the three celestial beings in awe while Natsu just

"There, Jin, Narga and Rex are on the field now l-leave me alone!" Drammonsu cried out before running to a seat which is far away from Abil who just smiled and regained her calm complexion making the audience stop cowering "Abil-chan can seriously be scary sometimes" The hooded figure said while shaking slightly. "Yeah, I know" Nefrita answered, giggling at the cowering excuses of her guildmates

Back to the ruins…

Taking advantage of the awe, Jin quickly summoned dozens of Thunderbugs from the Celestial World while Narga charged right into the mages, ripping them apart with her bladed wings and tail spikes as Rex rushed into their ranks as well before producing an extremely loud concussive roar which sent several mages flying while killing a few others before joining the ensuing blood bath

The mages, realizing that they are getting decimated quickly retaliated with fireballs, lightning bolts, and energy bolts which either missed or have little effect on the three

Jin roared as lightning crackled around his body before launching several balls of pure electricity at the mages, frying a large number before following up on it with deadly claw strikes and tail strikes

Natsu just stared at the three in awe as Rex snapped his jaws at a mage and Narga piercing another mage's throat with her tail spikes while the empty handed mages summoned a dozen earth golems with three among them that are massive which forced the three to stop slaughtering mages and started to deal with the golems before Natsu entered the fray the wielding his red ethereal blades, slashing at the surprised mages who completely forgot about him for a short while, scoring several kills

Veel smirked as he and four other cohorts made a circle while the golems acted as effective distractions before yelling out "Five Prong Unison Raid: Celestialbane Revolution!" creating white ethereal explosions which grievously injured the celestial beasts and forced them into their human forms

The golems and mages managed to banish the critically weakened Jin and Rex before regrouping in a large square formation as Natsu heard a scream of pain

Natsu quickly looked at it's direction and saw a young woman with very long and silky black hair with red streaks, well-endowed assets and bright red eyes wearing a revealing black garb for kunoichi and fishnet clothing with an exposed midriff gritting her teeth in pain as a massive golem tries to crush her body with it's bare hands before Natsu managed to melt it's torso in lava before cutting it's hands off making her fall to the ground

Narga stared at her savior who destroyed the golem and quickly took a barrage of spells that was aimed at her while using Fire Dragon's Crossed Elbow Guard which weakened the spells although muliple ice shards managed to pierce his flesh before he melted them afterwards

'Why am I feeling like this?!" Narga thought as she felt her body heat up as Natsu continued to use himself as her shield while using his Fire Dragon's Roar to retaliate as his magic container is already down to half before he saw the remaining fifty mages and eight golems marched onwards in a square formation as he was panting '[Huff]…[Huff]…[Huff]…I guess I have to do it…Lisovae you better save my sorry ass if everything goes to shit when this trial is over…Secret Dragon Art: Signal of the Future Draconic Massacre!'

Natsu suddenly spread his legs apart before punching the ground creating an ancient rune as his other hand opens up with another rune already on his palm while his finger launched a red flare into the sky which is unnoticed by everyone except Ahrius, Judicael and Griuo whose jaws dropped as they all stared at his pose in utter confusion and shock

With the audience…

"What the hell is he doing?!" Tsuisa shouted as almost everyone's thought was perfectly summed up with that one sentence.

"H-HOW?! The library doesn't contain the instructions to perform that ancient move!" Griuo thought in utter shock. 'The last time I heard a move just like that was used, it was during the Dragon Civil War which was hundreds of years ago and was performed by those that served the dragons that wanted to rule over humans! Ahrius thought as his numerous eyes started to gaze at Natsu's direction while his remaining eyes stare at the direction that the flare was heading while Judicael imagined that Natsu was wearing dragon priest clothes instead, making his eyes widen before he rubbed his eyes in disbelief as his line of sight soon matched the destination of Ahrius's eyes.

Soon, a loud roar was suddenly heard from the distance as everyone's eyes spotted a yellow draconic figure quickly approaching the arena before everyone's eyes widened in horror as Lisovae smashed into the arena creating a large crater in the mage formation while also sending the entire audience crashing into the arena's upper stands with the impact while managing to keep the structure from collapsing from feeling the worst of the impact, then Lisovae roared and proceeded to attack the surviving mages with his explosive might,

As soon as Lisovae reached the arena, Natsu's perception of the world was immediately distorted as he immediately collapsed onto Narga's worried arms as Lisovae ate Veel and blew up the remaining mages,

Natsu's POV

Unknown location…

'Where am I?' I thought as I found myself standing in an ethereal plane that feels like I'm in a dream and the location looks like a white dimension with the ground feeling like water that reacts to my movements like ripples in a pond.

As I continued to wander around, I felt an odd power radiating somewhere in the dimension. Curious, I eventually located the source of the power with enough wandering until I found a dragon who soon caught sight of me as I walked closer to it

The dragon is black in color and has spikes all over it's body and two draconic horns pointing backwards on top of it's head with red eyes. With it's black wings unfurled and powerful talons making it look like an extremely intimidating dragon with a long tail littered with sharp scales as well as it's underbelly which is reinforced with the scales as well.

"Zu'u Alduin. Zok sahrot do naan ko Lein! /I am Alduin. Most mighty of any in the World!" The dragon proclaimed in Dovahzul which I quickly understood as I translated it quickly in my mind

"So, your name is Alduin?" I asked with as much courage I can muster as I looked straight at it's eyes

"To be able to understand our tongue so easily…Who are you mortal?" He then looked at me as if I was a hated enemy

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, a Fire Dragon Slayer trained by Igneel and I'm not Dovahkiin" I answered with a calm voice with all fear hidden by my façade before I continued "I'm not here to slay you, Alduin. I somehow got transported here by some other force"

"Then tell me why I sense other powers within you, mortal" Alduin said as he raised his wings and take a step forward

"I-"I quickly stopped myself before I spilled the beans and a thought quickly popped into my head 'I can't tell him about my powers or he will treat me as Dovahkiin and try to kill me'

"-I won't tell you anything!" I answered with conviction only for him to say ""Pahlok joorre! Hin kah fen kos bonaar!/Arrogant mortals! Your pride will be humbled!"

Before flying up into the blank white sky before diving at me with the intent to consume me ""Hin sil fen nahkip bahloki!/ Your soul will feed my hunger!"

'Mortals? Did he encounter humans like me in his lifetime?' I thought with confusion, just as his mouth was inches away from my head, my perception of the world became distorted once more

Back at the arena…

I soon opened my eyes and immediately saw Narga looking at me with worry before I quickly got up and saw Judicael slowly approaching the arena and that Lisovae has flown away from the arena while leaving behind scorched remains of those that he had slain

"Can you look after those two?" I said as I pointed at the two unconscious girls that were still relatively unharmed by Lisovae's impact, "Yes, I can. It's the least I can do for the one who helped me out" Narga said before getting up and started to walk in their direction before I saw Judicael wave at me with a smirk from the distance, making me feel uneasy

No One's POV

With the audience after they recovered from getting blasted into the upper stands by the force of Lisovae's impact which strangely enough hardly affected the structure itself…

"WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT THING COME FROM?!" Alaginis alongside with Ivus, Jattus and Hustred while Lisovae quickly flew away

"Ugh…It hurts all over…" Ifrisia muttered as she crawled out of the rubble with Sturma and the rest of her team helping the rest of the audience to crawl out of the rubble

"FUCKING DRAGON!" Frevuss shouted as he continued to insult the dragon that has left the area, having no idea that Natsu summoned him

"I hate hostile encounters like this!" Fasluica exclaimed knowing that getting attacked by a dragon like Losivae is worse than being attacked by common thugs and her guildmates because they can easily catch her off guard without doing much

Griuo groaned as he saw Judicael already walking towards Natsu because he wanted to interrogate him before anything else happened. Barbarricia and Scarmiglione soon emerged from the rubble barely injured who proceeded to clean themselves before continuing to observe the battle

"Princess…are you alright?' Abil said as she pulled the hooded figure out of the rubble who just groaned in pain before she said that she was fine while Nefrita looked at the structure in wonder as Natsu started talking with Judicael about something before shrugging

Back at structure…

Natsu then saw Judicael closely for the first time, seeing that he has silver hair which is smooth with the front being slightly spiky, grey eyes, fair skin wearing a simple silver vest and white trousers without any weapons equipped which hardly shows one's skill in the art of the sword

"I know that you're the one behind this little massacre, Dragneel" Judicael said with a smirk as Natsu blanched and took a step back

"H-h-how d-did you find out?!" Natsu said, somewhat nervous that someone else knew about what he had done

"Ahrius and Griuo noticed this as well, you're lucky that they don't like walking around telling secrets to other people so you better make an excuse to cover your guilty ass to avoid getting blamed for Lisovae's sudden reappearance!" Judicael said with a grin as Natsu started to sweat and panic

'Oh shit! I forgot that Lisovae's supposed to be dead to the outside world!' Natsu thought out in horror before pointing at Judicael with shaking fingers at the same time Ahrius declared that the last trial has begun

"T-then I'll have to keep you quiet by kicking your ass!" Natsu shouted as he engulfed his entire body in flames and then propelled himself against the Judicael at high speed, hitting him with a powerful headbutt only to smash into dozens of swords which scattered and soon reformed into an unharmed Judicael on top of the ruined roof

Twenty swords soon appeared from Judicael's body which Natsu dodged with ease as he thought that he will attack like Erza in her Heaven's Wheel Armor

"Aerial Sword Art: Bladed Sky!" The sky was soon darkened by hundreds of swords which materialized quickly before Judicael used Aerial Sword Art: Falling Blades to make the swords launch itself at Natsu, forcing him to run around the ruins like an idiot in order to avoid the falling swords before running up a ruined staircase in order to find Judicael

As soon as Natsu saw Judicael, he used Lava Make: Lava Blast to make the walls turn red which sent blasts of lava at him while also using Lava Make: Wall to create lava walls that surrounded Judicael's sides as the blasts closed in on Judicael

"Aerial Sword Art: Rising Pathway to Heaven!" Swords soon appeared beneath Judicael's feet as he ascended a makeshift stairway to the skies and avoided the lava blasts which melted the ground beneath him before smirking as the swords that he had stepped on soon joined the swords that are already in the sky

"Witness the power of the fourth strongest member of the Darkening Blades!" Abil proclaimed as everyone stared at the sky and the makeshift stairs in awe before they saw the skies darken as rain soon started to fall 'Natsu, prepare to lose against Judicael!' Griuo thought with a smile

Natsu stared at Judicael and the sky, dumbfounded before creating five Lava Hawks to intercept Judicael's ascension while jumping on the fifth hawk to reach him above the clouds

"Fool! No matter how high you soar, you will never reach the heavens! Darkening Gleam: Blade God of the Heavens!" Judicael's body gained a tainted silver glow before the glow disappeared revealing four wings made out of swords sticking out of his back and his new look

His new look consists of full regal looking silver heavy armor with his helm looking like the helmet of a crusader, his armor which has rune inscriptions written on it while looking like crusader armor but more divine looking with silver feather like plates and a silver crown attached to his helmet with six silver swords radiating different auras in a circle position surrounding him

"Heaven's Authority: Downpour!" The blade with a blue aura suddenly glow making the rain fuse with several swords in the sky before it impaled the four lava hawks in the head, turning them into stone before they fall and shatter upon impact

"Don't you dare insult me!" Natsu shouted as his anger levels started rising as he faied to harm Judicael in the battle and made demonic energy start to leak out of his flesh

"Explosive Lightning Fire Dragon Mode!" Natsu's body starts to ignite itself in flames and the cover itself with crackling electricity with an explosive aura radiated off of Natsu's skin as the explosive lacrima within him starts to shine

"Lava Make: Shocking Lava Demon Raid!" Natsu then created a magic circle in front of him as hordes of demons made out of Lava which is also conducting electricity started to pour out of the circle and into the filling sky with demonic roars

"Heaven's Authority: Heaven's Downward Blade Rain!" Judicael then made his twelve blades glow and spin rapidly as the blades started to force the bladed sky to collapse, making hundreds of blades fall and pierce all of Natsu's demons until turned into stone and shattered on impact with the ground below and pierce Natsu's flesh with divine energy making him scream as it attacked his etherious soul

"It's all or nothing! Hellish Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Dragon Bomb!" Natsu's left hand started to generate crackling lightning while his other hand generates a volatile firestorm in his right hand, before bringing both hands together. Their contact generates a massive sphere of magic which proceeds to blow up the entire sky as Natsu's feature started to darken as demonic markings started to appear and his flesh started to transform into what he was in the past as the sky started to clear with all of the blades destroyed in the explosion

"GAKHRRRK…" Feeling that something isn't right, Natsu then looked down to see six swords impaling his arms, legs, head, and heart with Judicael behind him, his armor shattered and his wounds severe with only two damaged wings left attached to his back

"So you are E.N.D. Natsu Dragneel…" Judicael muttered in surprise as the lava hawk disappeared, making him flap his blade wings to remain flying as he watched Natsu's body returned to it's human state and started to plummet down the clouds and into the ruins below making a crater as his corpse met the cold embrace of the earth.


	6. Back From the Dead

**Disclaimer. I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own my OCs and Ideas. Critiques, suggestions and reviews are welcome but flames are to be extinguished.**

* * *

C6. Back From the Dead

Meanwhile at a distant location in Fiore…

"Who hired you to impersonate the Salamander?" Ahrius said to a man with blue eyes, orange hair, fair skin and wearing a red shirt and pants who is standing in a large cave with candles lit at it's sides.

"I DON'T KNOW! Fire Mimic's Draconic Roar!" A pillar of flame exited his mouth which is easily blocked by Ahrius's wings before he blasted him into the wall with Visual Sonic Pulse.

"You lie…" Ahrius muttered as his eye turned yellow and emanated a glow which made the man's eyes glaze over. "The Prime Minister of Bosco hired me…" The man answered with an empty expression on his face.

"Sveno Bosche? Tell me why did he hire you?"

"Because he believes that as a Prime Minister of a region that is in the Heavenly Order Alliance, he has to do everything in his power to prevent or eliminate destructive and dangerous individuals before they can join the Chaotic Hell Alliance in Bosco and it's neighbors…"

'Foolish heavenly lapdog, he just sent Dragneel right into our hands and did the complete opposite of what he wanted to accomplish.' Ahrius thought before his eye turned red as he heard footsteps closing on the cave's location.

"Ross, deal with the intruders" Ahrius muttered as he flew up and hung upside down from the dark part on the ceiling as the man charged outside and right into Fiore Army's hands.

Ahrius then used Visual Pulse: Invisibility and easily sneaked past the soldiers and saw Ross getting arrested before he canceled his control over him and then flew up high into the sky.

'HOA's members are idiots and Fiore's military is far too lax and incompetent for being fooled by a Mimic mage' He thought as he dropped his invisibility and increased his speed until he broke the sound barrier making a sonic boom which isn't heard by those that are below him.

 **Six Hours Later…**

A young man wearing Fiore Army Scout Armor reached Magnolia Town and panted briefly before he reached Fairy Tail. "Nice guild building" He muttered tiredly before he pushed open the doors with all his might.

All activity in the guild stopped and all attention was on the man that just entered the building. "Where is Guild Master Makarov?" The man asked before he saw a small old man walk up to him 'He looks smaller than I thought'.

"Here" He quickly said, giving Makarov a report of the capture of Ross the Fire Mimic mage. As soon his eyes finished reading the text, Makarov's facial expression dropped and he mumbled "What have we done…"

"What is it master?" Erza said before he handed her the report with shaky hands. "No…" Erza muttered as she dropped the report and smashed a table to pieces. "Fire Mimic Magic! How can I be so stupid!" She yelled before destroying several chairs and causing more destruction with Requip.

Gray, Lucy, and the rest of the present Fairy Tail members wisely left her alone before taking turns, reading the report. Some openly cried out [Wendy,Mirajane, Lisanna, Happy among them] while others blame themselves for not believing Natsu sooner [Gajeel, Elfman, Gray, Laxus among others]

"With Ross's capture, Natsu Dragneel's criminal record has been purged" The scout said.

"So lizard breath will get out of prison soon" Gray said with relief after he found out about his innocence.

"No, he never made it to Camelian Heights prison" As the words came out of his mouth, Erza and Mirajane went in front of him and gave him a terrifying look as the guild looked at him in shock and horror.

"What do you mean, he never made it" They both said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"A-an ahriman-like creature attacked the soldiers t-that escorted him and eventually dragged him away while giving t-the location of the imposter" He answered while cowering in terror, making the guild's miserable state do a one eighty.

'Well crap…' The scout thought as he saw Fairy Tail started to formulate plans to retrieve Natsu and probably ask him for forgiveness to make up for their mistakes.

"I-it's just a regular ahriman! The Salamander can probably kick it's ass and attempt to return here and maybe get lost in the process!" He shouted quickly making the guild hall silent before almost everyone started to agree.

"Flame brain doesn't have the best sense of directions so of course it's going to take longer for him to get back here…" Gray muttered in agreement with Juvia agreeing like a lovesick fangirl while the rest of the guild contemplated for a while before nodding.

'I don't think Natsu's going to forgive us that easily and come back just like that" A few of them thought worriedly while the scout grinned inwardly as the situation cooled down.

"I'm sure he doesn't want Fairy Tail to worry about him so much or become a shell of it's former self" The scout said, while the mages of Fairy Tail agree, knowing that Natsu doesn't want his nakama to be like that because of him.

"I'll be going now" He said before leaving the guildhall with a salute while thinking 'As if Natsu can beat up the Black Wings of Falce on his own'.

When he reached the outskirts of Magnolia, the man collapsed behind a tree while breathing heavily. "Shit, that was close. I almost made them start searching for him. But it's still a success!" He said to himself before he looked at a naked corpse that is hidden in the shrubs.

"Heheheheh. Scent Magic, Emotion Magic and disguises do work wonders for tasks like these!" He exclaimed while taking off his clothes and then dressing up the corpse with it before a pitch black figure came out of a tree and threw him some civilian clothes.

"Another successful objective, I presume" The shade asked with his arms crossed.

"Yep, all we have to do now is find some bandits to pin the murder of this scout on" The young man with curly brown hair and blue eyes said with the shade smirking at his words before he asked "Any complications?"

"Just two ladies that are scary as fuck, several dragon slayers that could expose me with their keen sense of smell if I didn't use my Scent Magic, and why is their guild master an old midget?"

"Let's just say, their guild masters and members aren't normal in anyway whatsoever"

"You're right. I suppose, but seeing them face to face is different from just looking at their profiles"

"You'll have to get used to it, there will be plenty of other tasks similar to this one in the future" The shade replied with a grin before sinking into the ground.

He shrugged at his words before he carried the corpse on his back and walked off into the wilderness while humming jovially.

Two Days Later…

"W-where am I…" Natsu muttered as he saw a golden ceiling before he felt someone sleeping on his legs. He moved his head and saw Abil sleeping with a solemn expression on her face saying "Please don't leave me like the others, Natsu…"

Natsu moved his legs slightly, rousing her from her sleep before she gave him a rock enhanced uppercut which sent him face first into the hard ceiling before going down.

"The first thing you do when I wake up is giving me an uppercut. Are you serious?!" He yelled in surprise as she shook her head slowly "Y-you nearly made me think that you died permanently...So for an attempt to desert me, you are punished painfully by your mistress!" She answered with her dominant persona taking over once more after she said her first sentence.

"Idiot! You should've forfeited when you saw his Darkening Gleam!"

He groaned as he landed on the bed, rubbing his sore jaw and face "I don't like giving up when I'm fighting strong opponents!" He exclaimed loudly. "As your mistress, I refuse to allow you to fight those that can kill you permanently!" She countered while brandishing a wind whip before swinging it at him

"Mistress or not, you don't dictate how I fight!" Natsu shouted as he quickly rolled aside and tackled her to the floor. Abil tried to knock him off of her only for him to overpower her and grab her arms and push her to the wall.

'How did he get this strong?!' She thought in surprise as she struggled to free her arms from his grip, Natsu continued to keep her in that position with ease while his features started to turn slightly demonic.

'Is he a demon?' Abil thought in surprise as she saw his teeth and nails sharpen and a demonic aura started to appear around him, 'Demon or not, I kinda like him as a dom than a sub' She thought with a slight blush before the door was suddenly opened.

"Hey, Natsu. Are you awake- Ooooooooohhhh…2 days of unconsciousness after your resurrection and first thing you do is try to bang your master. You naughty boy!" Nefrita exclaimed much to Natsu's horror and Abil's angry blush.

"I-I am not trying to do anything I swear!" He screamed out, his demonic aura receding back into his body making them curious.

"Natsu, are you really a hum-" Nefrita asked in a curious tone which made Natsu even more nervous before Nefrita was violently pushed aside by Griuo and Ahrius 'I definitely owe them for this save' Natsu thought in relief at the disruption.

"You two. Get out!" Ahrius said loudly which made them glare at the two, with magic slowly radiating off their bodies.

"Why should we?!" Nefrita countered darkly as her fingers turned into jade claws and her skin turned into scales. "Nefrita, stand down!" Abil commanded, making Nefrita look at her in utter shock.

"WHAT?!WHY?!"Nefrita shouted, surprised that she's willing to listen to him. "They both are extremely powerful individuals, Nefrita…" Abil muttered in defeat

"Listen…Ahrius is one of the alliance's best spies and intelligence gatherer which means he knows our techniques and abilities while we know very little about his fighting style even though I know some of Griuo's spells" She said, trying to reason with her pissed off friend.

"But your brother is the Grand Master of the Tower of Hell which is the alliance's main base and he is the alliance's leader as well, surely you know their member's weaknesses and strengths from being his younger sister!"

"No, my brother is in charge with dealing with Falce and Crypt Warder among other guilds while I'm in charge of dealing with Arcane Draconia, Harpy Wing, Flora Petal and Nether Pillar among them, which severely limits my knowledge of Ahrius's offensive capabilities because he is outside of my jurisdiction"

"Good of you to be smart this time, Tower Mistress…" Ahrius said in a sarcastic tone as Nefrita fumed before the Tower Mistress dragged her out of the room sadly.

"I can't risk your life in this disadvantageous skirmish, I'm sorry Nefrita" She continued with a solemn tone as Nefrita calmed down. "And Abil, you were wrong about him being the fourth strongest" Griuo said with a smirk, she then looked at him in confusion before he continued "He is the fourth highest ranked member since power isn't that important in the order"

She looked at him in surprise before exiting the room with Nefrita in tow before the door was closed and runes were sprung up around the room which made it sound proof and inescapable with the walls glowing white before turning back to normal.

"Now, tell us about your new technique and the reason you collapsed and don't lie" Griuo said as he moved his fingers while gazing at Natsu's direction.

"The technique was just by instinct and I collapsed because of sheer exhaustion" Natsu lied with his eyes instantly narrowing as Ahrius snarled and impaled Natsu's right shoulder with his talon "You lie…"

"AHHH!" He shouted as Ahrius deepened the wound before he threw him into the wall, Natsu got up and with his left hand holding his bleeding shoulder as he leaning against the wall "I-I was somehow transported somewhere before I saw a dragon calling himself Alduin"

Griuo collapsed in shock as Ahrius just blinked owlishly before staring at him in utter confusion.

"Alduin is the World Eater of Nirn which is in Mundus that is in another realm distant from our own"

"Oh…Wait a minute, how the hell did Salamander meet him if he is not in Earthland?!"

"I think his technique, his dragon slayer abilities and his knowledge of the Thu'um somehow created a strong link between this realm and Mundus when he used it"

"And how did you think about that?"

"Ancient tomes that are located in the library contained this information. But the important question is did you piss him off?" Griuo said with fear building in him as he felt his ambition becoming forever out of his reach 'He better not have enraged Alduin or my ambition will be forever an impossible pipe dream'

"I-I refused to answer one of his questions which made him try to kill me…"

Griuo groaned in despair as his chance to fulfill his ambition is dashed before his fingertips turned purple as he rushed to jab Natsu's stomach, he then proceeded to scream as the spell was cast before he tried to knock back Griuo with his uninjured arm.

Ahrius quickly grabbed the arm and held it tightly as his fingertips lost its purple glow before letting it go while Natsu collapsed to the floor, sweating profusely.

"W-what did you do to me you ancient bastard!" He spat out as wiped his sweat and continued to hold his injured limb, "I made sure that those at Mundus won't be able to drag you into the ethereal plane for their own reasons with an ancient spell that I won't explain to someone like you" Griuo answered calmly which made Natsu scoff and Ahrius roll his eyes 'Afraid that I'll learn to perform it, eh? This Salamander isn't as dumb as you think anymore nor do I care for such a spell…'

Before the two can do anything else, Natsu raised his uninjured limb hastily "N-now-now, what can I do to prevent any more attempts of harm on myself from the two of you?" He said in trepidation and nervousness

Griuo then silently contemplates before Ahrius whispered in his ear, Griuo nodded and received two parchments of paper from him before giving Natsu the objects.

"You are to resurrect four dragons whose graves are located in the map. The second parchment has details of the locations. You have another task that I will tell you later"

"Why do you want me to resurrect them?" Natsu said while he was looking at the parchments, taking mental note of their locations.

"You're the only one who can truly resurrect them without turning them into dracoliches by necromancy" Ahrius answered before Griuo continued once more "Don't arouse suspicion by the other mages outside of my team and Ahrius since this is a Falce affair or you will suffer dearly"

Natsu felt a chill going down his spine as he heard his not so subtle threat that he has no doubt that he will go through with it before the runes were brought down "Do you guys know where did the two that [cough] made physical contact [cough] with me in the trials are?

"Sifaris and Vikaara are going back to Tech Gear. Do you want to see them again to make some more physical contact, I'm sure Vikaara would definitely enjoy that since she's the more lusty and bad type compared to her Sifaris who is more orderly and less lewd in public"

"N-no!" Natsu squeaked out before a thought popped up in his head making him blush slightly 'Although, I won't mind that happening again though'

"Well it's none of my business, so do whatever you wish with them" Ahrius replied with a straight face as Natsu became even more uncomfortable.

The two of them eventually left the room before Natsu walked out of the room slowly 'I can't let my mistress or anyone else notice my wound' He thought before his hand pulsed with demonic energy, he grabbed the wound as the parchments that he was holding were dropped.

He gritted his teeth as the wound was forced shut and the bleeding was stopped and then he picked up the items that he dropped before walking out into a hallway with his no longer demonic hand covering the less severe wound before Ahrius bumped into him again

"Here's a storage rune and your egg" He said as he forcefully made the rune at his torso before handing over the egg.

"Why are you giving me a rune?"

"Because I didn't give the egg back to you and that you'll have to keep the parchments secret from the others" Ahrius explained before leaving him with his egg and a sheet of paper with the instructions which he read before he stored the parchments and his egg and burned the sheet to a crisp.

As soon as he exited the hallway, he reached the guild hall of Arcane Draconia which is nearly filled to the brim with it's members while a slightly muscled man with half of his hair is white while the other side is black in a spiky hair style that curves up and points forward slightly and a black left eye while the right eye is white with both eyes having grey irises giving a speech in front of the masses before Natsu walked out into the outdoors.

He looked around and saw multiple trees, lacrium towers and other parts of the scenery dotting the landscape of Arcane Draconia's entrance with tall and sturdy looking walls at the far edges with a cliff overlooking the guild in the far distance before seeing countless wyverns flying freely in the skies before he was suddenly hugged from behind.

"You're alive!" Narga said with happiness in her voice before he heard another voice, "Oh, it's you." The hooded figure from few days ago said in recognition and surprise before she walked towards him.

"It's pretty impressive that you're able to make Judicael use Darkening Gleam, a feat that few have managed to do on one on single combat" The figure said before seeing a young girl with blue eyes, yellow hair in pigtails who is wearing a brown cloak, brown robes and light brown shorts exiting the guild inner sanctum who looked at her with a mischievous grin.

The girl quickly pushed Narga forward until she smashed into Natsu's backside before they fell on the mysterious figure, she giggled before running off as Natsu groaned while his face was in between two pairs of soft and luscious mounds.

Narga quickly got up and bowed while saying "It's not my fault, please forgive me. Your highness!"

"It's alright, Narga-chan. I know it was Lidra's fault" The figure said before as looked at her in his current position and noticed that her hood was down revealing long and curved violet hair before he quickly got up with a blush and then he bowed respectfully"

"I'm sorry for falling on you" He said as he learned some manners from his time in the library.

"It's quite alright" She said with a smile, not offended by his action at all since she saw the incident happen before a voice called out "Well-well-well, my slave seems to have amazingly learned some manners since our meeting in the infirmary" Abil said while leaning against the wall near the entrance to the guild inner sanctum.

"Ara ara, did you act polite because I'm a princess, Pinkie-kun" She said in a teasing and slightly sultry tone when she heard her words.

"Perhaps, if you don't want me to act like an impolite perv" He replied in an equally teasing tone with him also gazing at her body like one.

They both were taken aback because of his reply before the princess blushed while Abil scowled before smacking him on the head with her wrist, making him yell in pain before her blush went away.

"Maybe you didn't learn any manners at all, you probably became a secret pervert instead!" She yelled with slight anger before trying to smack him again.

Before her arm can reach him, two hands quickly grabbed her wrists and forced the limbs until both were behind her back before jade cuffs tied her wrists together before she was forced on her knees by Nefrita.

"Nefrita! What's the meaning of this!" She yelled while struggling to free her arms as she giggled while the two other spectators just looked on in surprise.

"I'm sure you'd prefer it more if he was one while you are in your submissive state!" She shouted back with a smirk which made her blush and glare back before she pulled Natsu until he was right in front of the bound girl.

"Now, Natsu. Use your mouth or tool to dominate her now!" Nefrita suggested loudly making Abil squirm in her position, Natsu gaped stupidly as he heard her suggestion which sounded like a command before the princess shouted "Nefrita, I didn't think that you're actually this lewd and tactless. Please stop tormenting her!"

Nefrita then pointed her finger at her while declaring "Being raised by the Jade Dragon Zirconis has it's downsides so BACK OFF OR I'LL STRIP YOU PUBLICLY, PRINCESS VERNEA!"

She squeaked and immediately covered herself while taking a step back as she also was blushing which made Nefrita grin as a pink ball started to appear in front of her mouth.

"You know what, I've decided. You both will get hit instead!" She yelled before creating a large beam which scattered their clothes all over the ground.

"Now...For the main course..." Nefrita turned to look at Abil only for her to encase her own arms in jade as Abil delivered a nasty kick. The jade shattered before she made jade walls which blocked the field like a fence before forcing the walls to become taller before the jade walls turned into dozens of large jade hands which proceeded to pummel Abil into the ground.

'Why is Nefrita doing this?' Vernea thought as she covered her private parts with her hands while seeing Natsu's weapon "S-so big…" She muttered before clearing her mind of impure thoughts and getting rid of her blush.

"Feim Zii Gron…" Natsu muttered before his entire body turned ethereal, he then proceeded to recollect his clothes while unnoticed by the two fighters except by the princess who looked on in wonder.

'Natsu seems to have the right idea with whatever technique he just performed' She thought before muttering "Wind Devil's Breeze…"

Her body turned into wind which immediately scattered before she managed to recover her clothing with a windy breeze before reappearing across the field while redressing herself 'I wonder how he's doing' She thought before she saw that some of his clothes were blown away by her ability while Natsu's ethereal form scurried across the field, making her frown slightly.

Just as Abil's right leg which is currently brimming with earth magic was about to connect with Nefrita's stomach, a magic sigil appeared beneath them before they both quickly collapsed on the ground as the gravity in the area increased significantly while a large crowd of people exited the inner sanctum.

"No acts of destruction are allowed in the vicinity of Arcane Draconia's inner sanctum" A black exceed who is wearing a monocle that is also carrying a miniature bladed cane which is unsheathed said, much to Abil's dismay as Nefrita groaned with pained discomfort as she got up.

Abil then saw sparks and shattered metal fall off of the backside of her neck and immediately fumed 'Tech Gear' She thought as she recognized the shattered metallic remains while Nefrita looked at her direction with a slightly ashamed expression on her face.

"I'm sorry that you saw me acting like this Abil-sa…chan…" She said honestly with Abil shaking her head and saying that she's already forgiven while handing over the scrap metal that she just picked up to Sturma.

She took a whiff of the remains and growled "I recognize the scent, it belongs to Tech Gear" The crowd murmured at the newfound fact among themselves while Griuo stared off into the distance while facepalming 'You bums better have planned this or you will have dragons knocking on your doorstep'

 **At a cliff that overlooks the scene...**

"Battle data and test results acquired, initiating data transfer" A probe with a speaker and a camera attached to it with an antenna sticking on top of it, muttered monotonously as it sent the data before it continued "Alliance database updated. Adding Wind Devil Slayer status into Vernea's profile."

A small figure hidden in a grey cloak with a silver ball attached to a string-like substance jutting out of the top of it's head, smiled before the probe started to glow blue.

"Is the Verite Implant worth mass producing?" A voice spoke out from the probe's microphone only for the figure to enthusiastically reply.

"The implant worked and made Nefrita act like her true self although I would suggest our researchers to deal with our guild's scent on the device before mass production, kupo!"

"Noted. Return to Edolas and receive your next task, Esture"

"At once, your highness"

"Stop calling me that!" The voice spoke out for a moment before clearing his throat as Esture dropped an odd steel slab which he crushed underfoot before disappearing in a magic circle alongside the probe.

 **Back to the scene...**

Natsu managed to recover his last article of clothing which is his scarf before a hand dragged him into the bushes. He flailed wildly and managed to hit the perpetrator's face only for him to reinjure his right shoulder.

Natsu grimaced as he felt his wound reopen before he saw Ahrius staring at him with an impassive expression "Do you believe you can take on Fairy Tail alone?"

'That was random' Natsu thought in surprise before coming to a conclusion that Ahrius is a complete weirdo before continuing to think 'Fire Dragon Slayer Magic…Sun God Slayer Magic…Thu'um…Lava Make…Lightning Fire Dragon Mode…Dragon Force…Transformation Magic…And whatever demon magic I have…Well shit, I'm not going to stand a chance if I battle Fairy Tail even with my new magic types'

"I'll get my ass kicked very badly" Natsu answered slowly, ashamed at the worthlessness of his improvements "Not only that. I think they're going to gang up on you and then verbally abuse you before physically abusing you" Ahrius lied, with amusement hidden in his voice.

"So what will I do if I can't beat them?"

"Either you give up and maybe commit suicide or look for other people that dislikes Fairy Tail or it's members" Ahrius said as convincingly as he could to make the first choice sound more appealing to him.

"I'll take your second advice thank you very much!" Natsu said loudly, appalled that he would suggest suicide as an option before he turned to exit the bushes.

"And one more thing…You want that egg of yours to hatch, you'll have to use fire to warm it up" He said before walking off into the distance.

'But who does have a dislike towards Fairy Tail? And won't try to murder me on sight?' Natsu wondered before walking out of the bushes with his hand holding his wound which started to bleed once more before using his demonic magic to force it shut again but it only made it look like it was cauterized .

"Natsu, there you a-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SHOULDER!" Amanta screamed in horror before running towards him with several others.

'Natsu…Natsu…Natsu, you careless buffoon! Now they may suspect something is going on and it's going to be your fault!' Griuo thought in dismay as he saw the condition of the wound.

"Slave, tell me. How on Earthland did you acquire a wound like that?" Abil asked with barely restrained rage only for Natsu to nonchalantly answer her question "I-it's nothing. It's just some simple wound that I acquired from a wound that is caused by a blowtorch"

'A blowtorch, seriously?' Frevuss thought as he saw Ifrisia look at his wound with worry before shaking his head 'There aren't any blowtorches around here, dumbass'

"Natsu, for lying to us, you will receive a punishment" Sturma said with a calm look before wrapping him in her whip and then giving him a painful electrocution which left him smoking on the ground after she retracted her whip.

"Hey, Natsu. Do you want to accompany us to a multi guild tournament at Minstrel?" Amanta said with a giggle as she saw Aerogia blow his smoke away with her magic.

He nodded slowly before Dramoure dragged him into the guild hall and opened a door before he placed the Fire Dragon Slayer at the center of a room before Griuo and Frevuss entered.

"Since you decided to accompany us to Minstrel which is also your destination. Your other task is to be a delivery boy for the Falce" Griuo said while a nasty grin appeared at Frevuss's face.

"[groan] And what will I deliver and to whom?" He asked with slight annoyance before Frevuss dragged a crate full of magicite towards Natsu while Fasluica brought a very large topless crate filled to the brim with catnip into the room while wearing gloves.

"You'll have to deliver these objects to Tech Gear member Esture and mechanical exceed Reyes" Griuo continued while forcing the magicite crate into his storage rune while a set of eyes peered through the opening of the door with a mischievous smile before slamming the door shut as loudly as possible.

Surprised, Fasluica accidently dropped the crate onto the still lying on the ground Natsu who shouted in surprise as his vision was getting blocked by the contents of the crate 'Have fun with your future cat problems!' The owner of the eyes thought before giggling as she left the area.

"Fasluica, clean your mess" Griuo commanded with Frevuss snickering as she sighed and took the crate off of his body and placed the catnip back in the crate.

'Lidra you little bitch! I shouldn't have let you followed me here!' She thought in anger before she blinked as she saw Natsu helping her clean up the mess.

"I didn't ask for your help!" She yelled, annoyed that someone else is helping her with her own task.

"It's quicker this way, and it's isn't fair that you were the one punished since someone else obviously closed the door behind you" Natsu answered, not taking his eyes off the crate as his hands grabbed the catnip plants and dropped them in the crate.

'Natsu…You would help me even after what I did to you at the library? He really is different from the others…' She thought in surprise before she felt a warm feeling in her chest before another thought crossed her mind 'It's a shame that those two escaped, I would really like to see Natsu dominate the prisoners with his power and maybe I could reward him with pleasures of flesh afterwards…'

As the crate was forcefully placed in the storage rune, Fasluica looked at Natsu with an honest smile on her face 'I'm not sure if I like him that much yet, but I'll be damned if Ifrisia, Abil or anyone else for that matter make any progress getting through his dense skull'

"Hey, Griuo. Which guilds are participating in the tournament?"

"Twelve guilds, nearly half of them I know that you're familiar with. Does Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Crypt Warder and Harpy Wing ring any bells?"

Natsu blinked before he recalled the incident that happened a few minutes ago and his expression turned into one of horror "C-cats! E-exceeds…Two people acting like c-cats…Powerful friends…OH NO!"

"A lot of exceeds are also going along with us as well" Frevuss said, his grin growing even wider as Natsu started to panic even more before fainting.

'The damned cat girl better not try to forcefully mate with Natsu' Fasluica thought with anger before she saw her brother drag Natsu out of the door 'On second thought maybe I should join in if he satisfies her or any other girl enough'.

* * *

 **The OC character descriptions are in the character sheet if any questions are going to be asked about them.**


End file.
